SeReNiTy Of BiThdAy !
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: It's officially My Day ! :):) Aaj Meri Ansha Di ka Birthday hai...I have used this occasion to convey a message ...Ansha's Birthday is always special... So My gift for My Life ;);)
1. Chapter 1

**Finally the most awaited day is here..**

 **It's ANSHA DI'S BIRTHDAY !:):):)**

 **Such a nostalgic moment for me. Every time I think about her birthday journey ahhh ! It feels amazing.**

 _ **Time just flies away...pata hi Nahi Chala kab 5 years ho Gaye.**_

 **My and Di's unsaid relation does wonders to me.**

 **How do we get to that we truly love someone ?**

 **It's simple...just his/her name brings smile to your face...:):) That's what Ansha di does to me.**

 **Ok ok ok I know sab bore ho Gaye hoge.. without wasting much time let's start her** **BIRTHDAY SERENITY** **! ;);)**

 _ **This story is purely based on my Girl crush** **ANSHA SAYED !:):)**_

 **Oh God itna sab kuch bola but I forgot the most important thing...A VERY VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHA DIIIIIIIII :):):)**

 **May you achieve the summit of success and earn all the respect and love you truly deserve.. I always have so much to say about her... But emotions control kar leti hu.**

 **...**

 **Getting back to the story. :):)**

 **This story highlightens the sense of responsibility that I feel should be there in any human living in the society... Though our actors are just doing there job but since they have been associated with CID for such a long time...I think or hope that they too would agree to the scenario depicted in the story...**

 **More about this I'll talk after the story. Till the time you would clearly get what I am talking about.**

 **...**

 **Ansha di is very very fond of Fitness that we all know...So I started with what my love loves the most ;););)**

 **...**

 _ **Morning 7:00 am ,**_

 _ **At the GYM :—**_

 **Ansha di entered...**

Ansha di- Hi guys Good morning !

Trainer- Hello Ansha so ready ?

Ansha di- Bilkul skip karne ka koi chance Nahi Fitness needs it's discipline..:)

Trainer- That's right...you start with the warm up.. I'll arrange the next unit

Ansha di(realising)- Arey what happened to Radhika I haven't seen her past week..?

Trainer- No idea I tried calling her but..

Ansha di( thinking)- Mujhe check karna chahiyeh voh kabhi apna gym skip Nahi karti.. maybe koi problem ho

 **Soon she finished her workout..and took a leave.**

 **...**

 _ **Morning 9:00am**_

 _ **Film City, On the set :-**_

 **Ansha di was trying to call Radhika but there was no response...**

Shraddha- Ansha subah subah kisse call karke disturb kar rahi hai ?

Ansha di- It's nine ! Sab uthe Gaye hoge

Shraddha - Itni jaldi toh hame uthna padhta hai...kaash main abhi bhi so rahi hoti...Tu toh pata nahi itne jaldi kaise uthe jati hai..waise Rehne de it's no point fighting with you ..

Ansha di(smiling)- Nice mere sath reh kar bacchi smart ho gayi hai

Shraddha- Oh! Please vaise call kisse kar rahi hai ?

Ansha di- Arey yaar you remember that Radhika ?

Shraddha(thinking)- Radhika oh ha voh Teri building wali

Ansha di- Ha I don't know what has happened to her.. She is not answering my calls neither she is coming to the gym.

Shraddha- Maybe kahi bahar gayi ho ?

Ansha di- Nahi I saw her yesterday..I wanted to talk to her but shoot ki karn ...it's been weeks I haven't talked to her.

Shraddha- Don't worry aaj baat kar Lena chill...

Ansha di (with concern)- Thanks yaar Now I just hope sab thik ho..

Shraddha(joining her hands)- Ha Meri maa sab thik hoga..! Tujhe yaha bulane aai thi Tere sath hi beth gayi chal ab ..

 **They both headed towards their respective scenes.**

 **...**

 _ **Evening 7:00 pm**_

 _ **SKY Apartment :-**_

 **Ansha di returned...She stopped at the gate in order to enquire about Radhika.**

Ansha di- Dada namaste tumhi kese aahat ?

Guard- Me theek aahe

Ansha di- Dada Meri neeche voh Radhika rehti hai na

Guard- Ha ha.

Ansha di- Aapne usse kahi aate jaate dekha ?

Guard- Nahi beta ! Main bhi vahi sochu..ek haafta ho Gaya Ghar se nhi nikli voh..mere ko laga ki naukari chali gayi hogi uski issileyeh...par kae zala?

Ansha di- Nahi kuch nhi ... chali ho dhyaan rakhna.

Guard- Ha ha Aur tum khush raho

 **Ansha di parked her car and directly headed towards Radhika's house**

 **She knocked many times but no one opened.**

 **Suddenly she she sensed a burning smell...**

 **She immediately knew that's something is wrong.**

Ansha di (banging the door)- Radhika ! Open the door Radhika !

 **The neighbors came out**

Mrs Singh- Kya hua Ansha ?

Ansha di- Aunty dekhiyeh Radhika door nhi khul rahi aur andar se kuch jalne ki smell bhi aa rahi hai ...aapke pass Ghar ki keys hai Kya ?

Mr Shukla- Arey Rehne do beta Iss ladki ka toh roj ka hai...raat ko chote chote kapde pehen k Ghar aati hai...abhi bhi hogi Aapne kissi aashiq k sath

Mrs Singh- Sahi kaha bhaisahab issi ladkiyo se hamara koi vaasta Nahi..Na koi ijaat hai na koi sharam.

 **Till now Ansha di had enough of their nonsense...**

Ansha di (busting on them)- Bas kijiyeh aap log, yaha main Radhika k liyeh pareshan ho aur aap log uski burai main lage hai...Aap logo ko Kya farak padhta hai..voh chahe kisi problem main bhi kyu na ho...Arey voh jaisi bhi hai kisi ki beti hai, behen hai...insaan vo bhi hai. Main Kyu time waste kar rahi ho.

 **Without wasting any more time she took out her hair pin and tried to open the lock.**

 **Soon she opened the door (easy ! obviously just 19 days for her to complete** **7 years In CID** **yehheppp! :):):)**

 **She followed the smell coming from the room.**

Ansha di- Radhika ! Where are you ?

 **She was shocked at the sight ! Radhika was sitting in one corner and few things were burning in front of her.**

Ansha di (panicked on seeing the fire and ran towards her)- Radhika ! Are you ok yeh sab Kya hai.. Radhikaaa (she shouted)

 **She shook her but Radhika was sitting as if she is lifeless...Ansha di quickly extinguished the fire..She held Radhika and made her sit on the bed...**

Ansha di (cupping her face)- Radhika ! Hua Kya hai...aur yeh sab..?

 **Radhika came back to her senses and saw di sitting next to her.**

Radhika (while hugging Ansha di )- Anshaaa! Sab khatam ho Gaya...Mera dream it's All over

Ansha di- Relax aur thik se baata hua Kya hai...main tujhe 1 week se contact karne ki koshish kar rahi thi

Radhika(looking other side)- Rehne de mujhe kissi se koi baat Nahi karni Tu ja yaha se.

Ansha di (making her turn towards herself)- Look I am sorry...and I know mujhe pehle hi tere pass aajana chahiyeh tha ...but plz baata Kya baat hai I promise main sab thik kar dungi

Radhika- Sab thik...huh! Tu tab kaha thi jab mujhe Teri sabse jada zarorat thi

Ansha di- Sorry Radhika shoot main...

Radhika (Got up and moved to the corner)- I don't want anyone ! Just go

Ansha di- Ek min.. Radhika look at me..

 **Radhika turned towards her**

Ansha di- Ohh! So it's him

Radhika (turning away)- Nahi plzz you go

Ansha di- Seriously Radhika..! Voh phir se I thought ki

Radhika- Stop it yaar Tu iss sab se dur reh..

Ansha di- Tu musibat main hai...and you want me to stay away...are you mad..

 **Radhika pulled Ansha Di to the door and told her to go back..**

Ansha di- Radhika I am not going anywhere

Radhika- Tu ja rahi hai

Ansha di- Nahi

Radhika- ha

Ansha di- Nahi..Nahi nahiiii !

Radhika (shouted)- Maine kaha na gooooo just leave me...

Ansha di(shouted)- Stop it Radhika aur main nhi jaane wali..Tu kyu mujhe apne aap se dur kar rahi hai ?

Radhika (shouted)-Anshu Because I can't loose you ! Sun tune..voh mere sath sath tujhe bhi hurt kar dega..

 **Ansha di smiled listening this..!**

Radhika (shocked)- Tu hass rahi hai?

Ansha di (smiling)- You know what..Jo bhi Meri life aata hai..uski saari problems Meri ho jati hai..Aur tu toh Meri life hai...So how can I leave you jab Tu problem main ho..

Radhika- Dekh Anshu yeh emotional ka time Nahi hai..Tu Iss sab main Kyu..

Ansha di- Main toh iss problem main pehle se thi...lagta hai tere uss aashiq ko dose 2 Dena hi padega..

Radhika- Issileyeh I was not telling you about this..mujhe pata tha..ki tu aaisa hi kuch bolegi

Ansha di- Relax..pehle bhi toh hamne

Radhika- plz Ansha Tu Nahi janti iss baar voh akela nhi hai..it's dangerous

Ansha di- Fine..Matlab Tu aaise hi Ghar me chupkar beethi rehna right ?

Radhika - Anshaaa ! You always forget this ki tu CID Officer ki acting karti hai screen par..Tu sach main CID Officer Nahi hai..toh apni yeh daring chod de.

Ansha di- You trusted me earlier...bus ek baar aur trust karle

 **Without letting Radhika Say anything further..she left the house.**

 **...**

 _ **Next Saturday morning, 8:00 am**_

 _ **At Ansha Di's place :-**_

Ansha di (pov)- A not so good morning mister ...Meri dost ko, ek ladki ko pareshan karke tumhari morning main kabhi good Nahi hone dungi...Get ready because I am back...Aane wale do din main tumhe realise hoga ki Tumne kitni badi galti ki hai

 **Ansha di opened her laptop and visited the social networking site**

 **PURVI The name she is very use to...If ANSHA knows the problem then PURVI knows the solution.**

 **And like always Purvi knew what she exactly has to do..**

Ansha di logged in as Purvi..

Ansha di (thinking)- Purvi ! Main Purvi Nahi ho ..phir bhi pata nahi Purvi naam se yeh kaisa rishta Jud Gaya hai.. Whenever I am in a problem I don't know why...but aaisa lagta hai ki Meri aandar Jo Purvi hai uske pass Sarre solution hai...

And iss problem ka solution bhi purvi pass hi hai ... Jab koi kissi k sath galat karta hai toh usse apni galti tab realize hoti hai jab usse sath bhi kuch same hi ho...I know within me ki yeh sahi tareka nhi but... **Mayank Pandey** You will have to pay !

 **So basically Ansha di logged in as Purvi to not reveal her true self...**

 **She decided to play mayank's game with him only**

 **(So this is the chat conversation in which Ansha di pretends to be to Purvi..)**

Ansha di- Hey !

Mayank- Hi :):) Purvi

Ansha di- U remember me ?

Mayank- Are you obviously main sunder ladkiyo ko aasani se Nahi bulta

Ansha Di- Ohh! Really I see...

Mayank- aur phir tum toh sunder hone k sath sath cute bhi ho

Ansha di- Flirt kar rahe ho mujhse

Mayank- Hamari aasi himmat kaha

Ansha di- Karna bhi mat...warna Radhika ko pata chalne main der nhi lagegi

Mayank- Are tum toh bura man gayi.. Tum Radhika ki acchi dost ho..toh Meri bhi huina

Ansha di- Ha ha janti ho..By the way I have a deal for deal

Mayank- Deal ? Kaisi deal

Ansha di- I know you are after Radhika for 6 months.

Mayank- No aaisa kuch Nahi hai.. I love her

Ansha di- Oh! Come on love ! Huh ! Don't fool me

Mayank- Radhika is worth this lust..;);)

 **Ansha di got really angry!**

Ansha di (faking)- I know! So the deal is 50,000/- mere aur Radhika tumhari

Mayank- Kya ! Fifty thousand tum Pagal ho gayi ho Kya ?

Ansha di- Thik hai..! Phir aaj Radhika police k pass chali jaigi aur tum

Mayank- Hahaha! Police aur voh..kabhi Nahi Apni dost uss actress Ansha ko bachane k liyeh voh aaisa kuch nhi karegi

Ansha di- Janti ho Ansha uski acchi dost hai...but main bhi Purvi ho voh Meri baat zaroor manegi...The choice and the girl is your

 **Mayank didn't reply for few minutes...**

Ansha di (thinking)- Oh no ..kahi isse mujhpar doubt na ho jae...Kya karu ?

 **Before she could do something Mayank replied**

Mayank- Thik hai..! Par tum yeh karogi kaise ?

Ansha di- Voh main dekh lungi bus tum aaj raat 8:00 bhaje Hancock Bridge k neeche aa Jana paiso k sath

Mayank- Vaise I must say maine tum jaisi dost kabhi Nahi dekhi Jo kudh ki dost ko hi..haha! Mera Kya paise tumhari aur Meri Radhika hamesha k liyeh Meri !

Ansha di- Hmm ! Bus ek advice...Apni sambal k rakhna

Mayank- Kya ?

Mayank- Hello Purvi..

Mayank- U there

 **...The chat ended...**

Ansha di- Ab mujhe Radhika ko convince karna hoga..

 **She immediately left for Radhika's house...On the way she informed the production about her absence from the shoot today... Because her friend needs her today.**

 **...**

 _ **9:00 am,**_

 _ **At Radhika's House :-**_

Radhika- Dekh mujhe kuch Nahi suna

Ansha di (pulling her cheeks)- Radhikaaa Tu Meri bestie haina

Radhika- Ha issileyeh keh rahi ho...Tu apne aap ko abhi bhi Purvi samajti hai..But you are Ansha...Jo sirf ek Actress hai...main tujhe aaisa risk nahi lene dungi

Ansha di- Please ek baar sun toh le

Radhika- Nahi Nahi Nahi..

Ansha di (cutting her)- Tujhe Meri kasam...

Radhika (Slapping her forehead)- I knew it...! Tu janti hai main ab tujhe deny Nahi kar sakti...hamesha aaise hi sari baate manva lete hai..

Ansha di- Heheh! I am born smart...ok so aaj raat 9 bhaje..

Radhika- Mujhe darr...

Ansha di (cutting her)- Koi zaroorat nhi hai...main ho Tere sath..

Radhika- Kabhi Kabhi toh mujhe tujhse zada darr lagta hai ..

Ansha di- Bus ho Gaya actor main ho Tu zada acting mat kar..aur ready ho ja. I'll pick you at 8:00 pm

 **...**

 _ **9:00 pm**_

 _ **Under Hancock Bridge :-**_

 **Ansha and Radhika were hiding behind a Piller..and waiting for Mayank to come**

Radhika- Anshu mujhe mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai...!

Ansha di- Relax..ab bus yeh Mayank aa jae...then we'll show them what a girl can do

Radhika- par Tu karegi Kya ? Aur tune Meri dress Kyu pehni hai...same hairstyle, sandles Kyu ?

Ansha di- Just wait and enjoy !

 **Soon Mayank came there with a bag of cash...He dropped the bag in the bin as Ansha di told him and started searching Radhika...**

Ansha di- U wait here ! Kaha se bahar mat aana chahe kuch bhi ho jae...ok?

Radhika- Par Ansha ...

Ansha di- Yeh camera bus issi angle par rakhna...it should not move .

Radhika- Camera Kyu ? Sun Ansha Rehne dete hai...

 **Ansha di didn't listen her and went to one side...from where Mayank could easily see her back...**

 **As she expected Mayank spotted her..**

Mayank- Voh ladki..Yeh to wahi dress hai Jo Radhika uss party main pehni thi... Hairstyle bhi same ...I am sure yeh Radhika hi hai...Nice ! Hahaha Purvi ne apna kaam acche se kiya hai...ab Meri bari.

 **Mayank slowly headed towards di...She could hear his footsteps...With his every step her heartbeat was increasing...**

 **This was it...she has to face that monster...She was determined to make him face the consequences of his deeds.**

 **He went closer to Di and kept his hand on di's shoulder...As soon as she felt his disgusting touch she clenched her wrist...and moved forward**

Mayank- Oh come on baby! I know tumhari friend Purvi ne tumhe sab Bata Diya hoga...ab tum Meri ho sirf Meri...Arey Bhai ! Pure paachash hazaar main tumhe **Kharida hai !**

 **Radhika was stunned. She had no clue what was going on...but she trusted her friend**

Ansha di (improvising her voice as Radhika's)( Guys actor hai ! Ab itna voice modulation toh aata hi hoga)- Purvi ne ? Yeh sab

Mayank- Haha! Kyu vishwas nhi ho raha..come on darling time waste mat karo...ab tumhe koi nhi baacha sakta

Ansha di- Dekho yeh sahi nhi hai... please jaane do mujhe

Mayank- Bol gayi maine tumhare sath Kya Kya kiya ?

Ansha di- Main tumse Nahi darti

Mayank-oh ! Really...main bhi toh Dekho tumhara nidarr chehra

 **He moved to turn Ansha di but she avoided him by jerking his hand**

 **Ansha di planned to again push Mayank to his confession.**

Ansha di- Kaha na maine ab mujhe tumse dar Nahi lagta...Kyu daro main tumse aakhir kiya Kya hai Tumne ?

Mayank- Don't Tell me tum itni jaldi sab bhul gayi kaise Maine tumhe call karke pareshan kiya, Tumhe follow kiya, tum kaha jati ho...kab jati ho sab pata hai mujhe...Tum din main kitni baar saas leti ho...I know everything.. Tumhare Mana karne k baad bhi tumhe room love letter bhejta tha...Bhul gayi huh !

Ansha di (provoking him)- Main kisse Kya baat karti thi tumhe kaise pata chalta tha ?

Mayank- My love...Tum jitni Sundar ho utni hi bewaakof... Tumhare phone tab Jo kiya hai maine...Aur toh aur tumhare sare social accounts ko hack bhi karvaya hai..time mujhe Nahi bach sakti Radhika ... **I own you. Hahaha! Mayank Pandey owns Radhika Sharma ! Hahah !**

 **Suddenly he was stunned to hear someone clapping... before he could comprehend anything Ansha di/Radhika tuned...and walked towards him...**

 _ **(...! Mayank shocked and Ansha di rocked !...)**_

Ansha di (laughing)- Mayank Mayank Mayank...Tum toh Sundar bhi Nahi ho...phir bhi bewaakof ho...Tum kitne dum ho sakte ho aaj pata Chala

Mayank (shocked)-Anshaa! Tum...yaha Voh Radhika ?

Ansha di (smiling)- Radhika toh yaha kabhi thi hi Nahi...Tumhe pata hi Nahi Chala ki tumhare samne main thi Kya Radhika...

Mayank (angrily)- Kya game khel rahi ho aur Radhika kaha hai.. Purvi ne mujhse pure Paachash hazaar liyeh hai Radhika k liyeh

Ansha di(laughing)- Purvi! Haha kaun Purvi ? Koi Purvi exist hi Nahi karti

Mayank- Phir voh Facebook par..Purvi.! **Suddenly he realized** Ohh! Shit Matlab tum hi Purvi ?

Ansha Di- Thank God ! Kuch toh samajh aaya! Mr. Yeh Mera game jisme tum haar chuke ho...By the if you haven't realized yet..Tumne sab kuch confess kar Diya ! Ab tumhe police se koi bacha nhi sakta

Mayank (laughing)- Haha! Confession police..hahah! Tum acchi actress ho..accha natak kar leti ho...maan liya Maine sab confess kar bhi Diya.. prove Kya hai...madam police prove mangti ho

Ansha di- Tumne mujhe itna bewaakof samjha hai...Mere pass prove bhi hai aur main kudh witness ho

Mayank (smiling evilly)- Witness toh tab banogi na jab kaha se zinda vapas ja paugi..I will kill you problem solved...

Ansha Di- Himaat hai toh haath laga kar dekha...

 **Ansha di Slapped him !**

 **Radhika panicked hearing this...She couldn't understand what to do...She can't let anything happen to Ansha**

 **Without thinking anything she ran towards her**

Radhika (Running towards Ansha )- Anshaaaa!

 **Ansha di was trying Radhika to not come close to them...and Mayank was happy seeing Radhika there...**

Ansha di (shouting)- Radhika Please idhar mat aa voh camera lekar police station ja...Meri chinta mat kar... please goo !

 **Before Radhika could understand anything...Mayank bounced upon the camera and tried to snatch it**

 **Both Mayank and Radhika were struggling... Meanwhile Ansha di drove the car near to them...got down and pushed Mayank with as much as force she had...**

Ansha di (Shouting while pushing Mayank)- Radhikaaa...Runnn car..jaldi...

 **Radhika snatch the camera and ran towards the car...**

 **Ansha di too ran towards the car...Mayank in order to stop Di..He scratched her arm...and it started bleeding...But she managed to reach the car...**

 **Before Mayank could do anything The Car zoomed away...**

 **...**

 _ **At 10:00 pm**_

 _ **In the Car :-**_

 **Both of them were heavily breathing**

Ansha di (relieved and smiling)- We did it ...!

Radhika (angrily)- Yeh Kya tha Ansha ?

Ansha di- Relax Radhika...hamare pass uss Mayank k khilaf prove hai...we can easily prove him guilty

Radhika (angrily)- For God sake Ansha ! Agar kuch ho jata toh..?

Ansha di- Kuch hua toh Nahi na..ab uss sab k bare Mai mat soch..Accha listen yeh le Mera phone last dailed number pe call kar aur speaker Pe daal

 **Radhika called the last dialed...**

 **After few ring and female voice was heard...**

Voice- Hello

Ansha di- Hello ma'am Ansha this side..

Voice- Ha Ansha bolo

Ansha di- Ma'am mujhe aapko kuch Dena hai..Kya main aa sakti ho ?

Voice- Abhi..? Ya sure I am at home

 **Soon the Car stopped near a house**

 **Both got down and rang the bell**

Radhika- Ansha yeh kaun hai..?

Ansha di(smiled)- Wait and enjoy ;)) Main janti ho Tu iss case Main Tu police ko involve Nahi karna chahti thi...Nahi toh tera job danger main aa jata..

 **They both got inside..A middle aged women walked out...**

Ansha di- Sorry ma'am Main aaise aai..

Voice- No problem sit... Bolo

Ansha di (to Radhika)- Radhika yeh hai...SI Archana Joshi

Radhika (surprised)- Policeeee !

Archana- Shooting k time main aur Ansha mile the..Ansha kaam Kya hai..?

 **Ansha di handed over the camera to her..**

Ansha di - Ma'am aap yeh Dekh Lena..You'll understand everything ...Hum chalte hai..

 **Archana nodded and they both left**

 **Radhika was scared...she didn't wanted to go home..So both of them went to Shraddha's house..**

 **Ansha di explained her everything...**

 _ **And finally this Adventurous Day ended...:):)**_

 **...**

 **A/n – This is not the end Guys itna jaldi aap sabka pecha nahi chodungi…!**

 **5 years main..The love for Ansha Di increased and so did the length of her Birthday Story ! hahaha!**

 **Wait for the next exciting chapter…:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- _Here comes the 2_** _ **nd** **part…! I hope everyone gets the essence of the issue discussed in the chapter ahead..**_

…..

 _ **Next morning, 7:00am**_

 _ **At Shraddha's house :-**_

 **Three of them were enjoying the tea..When they heard the news of Mayank being arrested**

 **Listening this...Three of them headed towards Ansha di's Apartment.**

 **...**

 _ **8:00am**_

 _ **At Ansha Di's Apartment :-**_

 **Police was already present there...for Ansha Di's and Radhika's statement**

 **Soon the whole procedure was completed. Hearing all the chaos the whole apartment had gathered in the compound.**

Ansha di (angrily)- Dekh Radhika...kaun kaun aaya hai..yeh tamasha dekhne..Jin logo ko hamesha se tujhse problem thi aaj wahi log...Teri side le rahe hai...

 **Everyone felt embarrassed**

Ansha di (moving towards Mr. Shukla)- Kyu uncle ! Aaj aapko Radhika sahi lag rahi hai...Aap hi hi thhe na...Jo uska character judge karte the..phir aaj Kya hua..

Aap sabhi Radhika aaisi hai.. Radhika iske sath ghumti hai..Late night parties..etc etc.. Radhika Jo karti thi aap sabko vo galat hi lagta tha...

Kissi ne kabhi bhi ek baar bhi yeh Nahi Janne ki koshish Nahi ki use koi problem bhi ho sakti hai..It's every easy to blame others for things...and hamari society yeh hamesha se karti aai hai..

Ladkiyo k against koi bhi crime hota hai toh...hum Ladkiyo ki galati hai... Police ki galati hai.. Government ki galati hai...infact the whole system is reponsible for it..but have we ever taken this blame on us...

Kya hamare society Jo crime hote Kya hum responsible Nahi hai...

Agar aap sab log Radhika ko insaan samjh k hi...uska sath dete..toh yeh kabhi nabhi hota...Agar Radhika k pass aap sabhi ka sath hota toh...inn Mayank jaise ladko ki kabhi himaat nhi hoti kuch bhi karne ki

Hum ladkiya..kamzoor Nahi hai...Hum bus akele hai..Jin logo ko Hamari help karni chahiyeh vo hame jugde karne main busy hai...Haina Mrs Singh.

 **Ansha di moved towards Mrs Singh**

Ansha di- Mrs Singh aapki beti bhi toh.. Bangalore main job karti haina..Kaash uske pass bhi aap jaise neighbors ho...She is so safe ... Right?

Mrs Singh (embarrassed and headed towards Radhika)- I am sorry beta...Tum problem main thi..hum sabko tumhari help karni chahiyeh thi...Aaj se tum akeli nhi ho hum sab hai tumhare sath

Radhika- Aap sorry mat boliyeh...Aap Meri mamma ki tarh ho...Bus sabki blessings chahiyeh...

 **Everyone felt sorry...And promised to help each other in every situation without Judging him/her.**

 **...**

 _ **9:00 am**_

 _ **At Ansha di's house :-**_

 **Shraddha had already left and Ansha di was quickly getting ready to leave for the shoot...**

 **She made breakfast for herself and Radhika...**

 **All this while Radhika was just seeing her every action...Ansha di noticed this...**

Ansha di (waving at her)- Kya hua madam Kya Dekh rahi ho ?

Radhika- Nahi kuch Nahi..bus soch rahi thi...Tu kaise kar leti hai yeh sab...tujue darr nhi laga?

 **Ansha di- Sach batao toh main bhi nhi janti ki Maine yeh kaise kiya...Darr! Haha! Tujhse zada darr lag raha tha mujhe... Radhika you know me from last 8years...hum dono Mumbai sath aae the..Main kabhi aaisi nhi thi...Sabhi ki tarh I also just cared about me and only me...Par pata nahi kab aur kaise..I started to feel for others...**

 **Jab Meri first ad shoot k paise aae the tab Maine apne liyeh aur ma baba k liyeh shopping ki... Lekin aaj jab bhi payment aati hai..main uska kuch part zaroor donate karti ho.. Without even thinking ki mujhe inki zaroorat ho sakti hai...**

 **I can't understand yeh change kaisa aaya mujhme...I can't stand injustice...phir chahi uski liyeh mujhe kuch bhi karna padhe..**

Radhika (smiling)- Main tujhe bohot acche se janti ho..I know yeh kaise hua...

Ansha di (surprised)- Kaise...?

Radhika- Soch...inn 6 saalo main Kya badla hai ?

 **Ansha di (happily)- CID...! You r right...CID..pata hi Nahi Chala kab main sirf ek actor ki soch se badhkar ek CID Officer ki tarh sochne lagi.. Purvi is Ansha for me...They are not separate...**

 **After so many years in CID aaj mujhe realized hua ki..How a CID Officer actually thinks...CID mere liyeh ek serial se bohot badh kar hai...It's my life..Meri life CID is my best decision..!**

 **I feel proud of myself...While acting as a CID Officer I have actually learnt a lot about what common people go through when there is crime near them...**

 **Main real CID Officer Nahi ho..but agar har koi apni aas-pass k logo ki problem solve Kare...unki help Kare toh hum sab ek CID OFFICER hai..!**

 **India is population is about 134 crores..and among them hamari defense forces including police, special agencies are just 13 lakhs..Agar practically Socha jae..toh...hamari defense ka har ek individual ko personally serve karna is impossible**

 **It's important for everyone of us to be able to protect urself and our family through any crime.**

 **Maine apne iss 7 years main CiD se yahi sekha hai...And I will continue to help other whenever they need...**

Radhika (crying and hugging di)- I am proud of you !Kash ek din hamare India main sab aaisa hi Socha..Then no one can stop us...Tu yahi rukh Teri liyeh kuch hai..

Ansha di (surprised)- Kya hai...! Bata na please

Radhika- ek minute

 **Radhika went and brought her phone...and showed her something...**

 **Ansha di was surprised to see that Radhika had recorded everything she said.**

Ansha di (smiling)- yeh sab tune Kyu ?

 **Before Radhika could say anything ...The whole Cast and Crew of CID was there.. Aditya sir, Daya sir.. Shivaji sir... Shraddha Ajay..Dinesh sir, Narendra sir , BP sir**

 **Ansha di was very Happy + Surprise to see all of them there...but as soon as she saw someone she was shocked...**

 **She ran and hugged her...! (Guess guess guess ?)**

Ansha di (hugging)- Janviiii! Tu yaha...mujhe bataya Kyu Nahi...

Janvi- Hum sab yaha Kyu aae hai..tujhe nhi pata..?

Ansha di (confused)- Nahi Kyu...?

Janvi- Arey Radhika Tumne bataya nhi Ansha ko..

Ansha di(sacred)- Kya baat hai..mujhe darr lag raha hai.. Radhika.?

Radhika-Sorry main batana chahti thi but...Voh

Shraddha (cutting her)- Sry yaar voh Production ne tujhe CID SE NIKAL DIYA...!;)):):)

 **Everyone was controlling there smile...**

Ansha di (shocked)- Kyaaaa! Lekin Kyu..?

Ajay(controlling his smile)- Aur Kya karte yaar...tujhe acting Nahi aasli CID main hona chahiyeh..

Ansha di (confused)- Kya..? Bol raha hai..ho Kya raha hai koi kuch bataega..?

 **Seeing her confused +shocked+surprised...no one could control there laugh...**

 **And all of them started laughing...**

Janvi-(laughing)- Sry yaar...hum majak kar rahe the...

Ansha di (angrily)- Tera hi plan hoga...

Janvi- Are Nahi..Maine toh..bus

Aditya sir- Jo bolne aae thhe voh toh bolo...

 _ **Everyone realized why they were actually there..!**_

 _ **Together- !:):):)** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHA** **...!:):):)**_

 _ **Ansha di was standing there like a statue...It took her few seconds to register what happened just now...!**_

Daya sir-Kya hua Ansha ?

Radhika(explaining)- Kuch Nahi sir..madam apna BIRTHDAY hi bhol gayi thi...

 **Ansha di could just smile...Yaar apna BIRTHDAY kaun bhulta hai...;);)**

 **Everyone hugged her and wished her...**

BP sir- Ansha hum sabko pata hai..kaise Kal Tumne Radhika ki madad ki..Tumne abhi Jo kuch bhi bola..(wiping his tears) dekho Kya kiya Tumne...Sach batao Maine Jab CID banaya...tab kabhi yeh Nahi Socha tha ki kabhi koi aaisa bhi kuch feel kar sakta hai...God bless you

Narendra sir- Ha Ansha! Hum sab kahi na kahi yehi feel karte hai..CiD ne hum sabhi ko ek pehchaan di hai...Aur tumne Kal Jo bhi kiya...You made the whole CID proud..!

Shivaji sir- Jab bhi bahar nikalta ho rooz kitne log mujhe Sach main ACP praduman samajh k apni problem batate hai...Tumne hum sabko motivation de hai kuch accha karne ki...Hamesha khush raho..!:):)

Daya sir- Sahi kaha sir ne.. uss Mayank jaise logo ki himaat nhi badhni chahiyeh

Aditya sir- Bhai Birthday ki shuruat ho toh aaise... HaPpy BiRtHdaY !

Dinesh sir- I hope ki tum aur 100 saal thak apna BIRTHDAY CID k set pe hum sabke saath hi manao..

Ajay- Voh toh hai sir..par iska Matlab yeh aur 100 saal mujhe pareshan karne wali hai...

 **Everyone laughed listening this...**

 _ **Ansha di- Thank you so much...aap Sab yaha aae...it's means a lot to me...Yeh family ka part hokar..mujhe kitni Khushi milti hai...I can't even explain.. Thank you so so so much...Vaise aap sab yaha aae toh yeh but Mera gift kaha hai...?**_

 _ **Everyone looked at each other.. Because what happened last night made them so surprised that they wanted to meet Ansha di as soon as possible...No one even thought about the gift..**_

Radhika (coming to there rescue)- What gift...! Itna accha gift toh Diya sabne..

Ansha di- Kaha Diya?

Radhika (handing her the phone)- Yeh Teri recording..

Janvi- Ha Radhika is right... Sach main yaar Tune Jo bhi kaha voh sirf hame hi Nahi bulki... Youth ko bhi motivate karke...and issileyeh Maine Teri yeh video post bhi kardi... HaPpy BiRtHdaY ANSHUU !:):)

Shraddha- Aaj Birthday tera hai but aaj Hamari Ansha ne sabhi ko ek unique gift Diya hai...

BP sir- Shoot at 10:00am

 **Everyone - Nooo Sirrr!**

 **...**

 **A/n- What do I say more...! Kitna toh likh chuki ho...Trust me this is first time ever I felt motivated to write something...** _ **I think that there are only few people in your life who inspire and motivate you.**_

 _ **For me it's her...! ANSHA SAYED!**_

 _ **Our relationship is way way before CID...hope you continue good work in the industry.**_

 _ **I felt the society being stereotyped regarding the crime against girls…So I thought to share my views on this..**_

 _ **And who could be better Than ANSHA DI to convey this message!**_

 _ **Ansha Di has been always regarded as** **"The Lady Cop Of CID"**_

 **She is definitely A Role Model for lot of girls out there…And she always proves a worth as a strong women…**

 _ **Happy birthday Didi ! Apki Puri life bus happy happy ho..Dil se Dua hai :):)**_

 _ **Love you love you love you always ...**_

 _ **Next update soon...**_

 _ **Show ur love in the review**_

 _ **Thank you all for completing 5 years with me !**_

 _ **Any special requests do review and pm...**_

 **...END...**

 **Love**

 **Ansha Di's Ananya**


End file.
